The Blood War
by Zoge Hetai
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Hiccups disappearance. But when he is found, he makes it very clear that he wants nothing to do with Stoick, and all it takes is a few words, to begin a war between father and son.


**Alright, this is Zoge Hetai coming to you with my first ever How to Train you Dragon fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Here we go!**

**As always this is chapter number one of Blood War, you are now tuned in to the Hiccup channel of Dragons!**

**A SON OF NO ONE**

The winds were chill, the air biting at any exposed skin. To any human, it would be terrifying to fall from the sky, but to the young Hiccup; it was exhilarating. The thirty year old gave a shrill cry of pure joy as he fell from the sky and a content laugh as he opened his arms and the light weight wings spanned out and caught him. A tail of sorts extended from his calve's, and Hiccup used them to maneuver left and right and cut sharp turns. Hiccup soared through the skies, the brown haired man now next to his dragon who gave him a happy smile before taking a dive and coming up underneath his rider.

Hiccup landed on the saddle before sitting and fully taking the reigns. They traveled through the skies and the clouds, enjoying the freedom and happiness of being so high up, before finally arriving on the shores of Raziel. Toothless landed and Hiccup hopped off the saddle, his dark armor that was nearly the same shade as the scales on Toothless, clanked slightly as he walked towards his hut. On his way there he saw the many happy faces of his people, the people he had grown to love almost as much as his wife,Frea, and child,Rodan. Hiccup walked through the market place and paid one of the men for a fish, which he promptly threw into Toothless's awaiting mouth.

"How was flying today Hiccup?" The man selling the fish asked. The mans smaller dragon peeked out from under the stand, seeing no present danger, he crawled out and sat next to Hiccup, who began scratching it behind the ears.

"It went well Orvar, I got to to test out the a new invention. How are you today?" Hiccup asked the burly dark hair man.

"The missus and I are great, we're expecting a wee lil one soon." Orvar said with a smile. Hiccup stopped petting the smaller dragon and walked behind the stand. He hugged the larger man and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations!" Said Hiccup, as he walked back to Toothless. Orvar's dragon had gone back to his masters side and observed his platter of fish. Toothless went to follow but stopped when he saw Hiccup walking away from the stand. "The best of luck!" called Hiccup to Orvar.

"The same to you Chief!" Hiccup smiled and waved goodbye, he would never get used to that. It has been ten years and he still felt odd being called Chief, and in reality, he never thought he would make it this far.

When he had left all those years ago, fifteen to be exact, he had never thought that he would be Chief of his very own village. Fifteen years after he had had a fallout with his father, and helped Toothless escape. When he had left with nothing but a bag of his belongings and tears in his eyes. When he had left, now an orphan, a fatherless bastard, and that's the way he had stayed for the first two years since his departure. Hiccup shook his head as he cleared his head of the terrible memories. He did not like to remember the days before he met his wife; the days before he had met Frea, the wonderful dark haired woman that would later become the woman that helped him find his mother, four years after his departure from Berk. He smiled as he remembered how they had met all those years ago.

_**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hiccup threw down the haphazardly made spear that he had tried to craft from a sizable branch, into the water. He sat down on the rock that stood behind him, and leaned against a hungry Toothless who stared at the water menacingly. _

"_Sorry bud, guess I'll have to find something else tonight." Hiccup got up, and grabbed the basket that held on three small fish, which he managed to catch with a net before it was destroyed by a stray bear. _

_Hiccup gave one last sad look at the river before turning around. And then he heard a giggle come from the tree line. Immediately, Toothless bared his teeth and Hiccup picked up another makeshift spear before trying to assume a menacing stance. _

"_Show yourself." Hiccup demands. Seconds pass, and a small, dark haired girl, around his age, peeks her head out from behind a tree. She wears a vibrant purple, and grayish black body armor that has the likeness of small scales. Instead of a skirt, she wears black trousers and tight boots that cover her calve's. On her hands, she wears flexible metal gloves that have a worn out shine to them. Her face is half covered by a mask that is made of the same material as her body armor. Her hair is worn in a single braid that reaches to her waist and she carries a spear made out of durable polished wood and a pointed rock that was held together with a purple ribbon. _

_She approached Hiccup slowly, her stance cautious. Hiccup backed away, and positioned himself behind Toothless. The girl kept on advancing forward and Toothless positioned himself between the girl and Hiccup, bearing his teeth as he did so. The girl stopped and looked at the protective night fury, as if noticing that the giant black dragon was there for the first time. She steps back and Hiccup watches as she drops her spear and brings her hands up. Toothless follows her every motion as she steps takes a step forward and the girl takes a step backward, this continues until Toothless felt that Hiccup was safely far away from the unknown person. Hiccup takes the opportunity to edge his way slowly to where the girl had dropped the spear, and he bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately, he did not see the Skrill that lurked in the same spot as the girl, before she had come out into the open. _

_The Skrill crept forward, it made no noise as it positioned itself behind Hiccup. Toothless and Hiccup remained oblivious to the danger, but the girl watched with eyes wide as the Skrill positioned itself for attack behind the unaware Hiccup who was transfixed on the spear. _

"_Ingen vit eld , dålig drake." Yells the girl in a foreign language that causes both Hiccup and Toothless look at her as if she had grown another head. _

_The girl points at the Skrill and speaks again. "Vi dödar inte dem som är rädda . De är inte att såra någon , de är rädda . Lugna dig Vit Fire." Hiccup looks behind him and sees a large, and very terrifying, Skrill. He gasps and points the spear at the Skrill, in an attempt to scare it off or defend himself. Immediately the girl pushed past Toothless, and marched forward. Toothless tried to go after her but Hiccup stopped him with a hand, he drops the spear and watches in silent awe as the girl faces the Skrill with no fear. He watched the girl scold the dragon as if it were a child, and the dragon responded with a look that can only be described as regret. The dragon lowered its head towards her and she scratched the area near the horns that spanned around the Skrills head. The Skrill shook with happiness and the girl smiled. She continued to scratch the area, but spoke to Hiccup._

"_You have no need to fear us. We were hunting when we saw the both of you. WhiteFire here couldn't help herself and curiosity got the best of her." Hiccup was now next to Toothless, one hand resting on the black dragons back, just above his wings. No one spoke, minutes passed and the silence kept on. The silence between them was deafening, and just as Hiccup thought that he couldn't take it any longer and that he would just blurt out the question regarding who she might be; the girl reached up and gripped the mask. _

"_I assume your curious, no? There aren't many riders, there are too many that are scared, to many try to…'exterminate' us. They say we are a danger. But looking at you, we are no danger at all." Hiccup looked at her confused, and then he saw her bring up her arm and flex slightly. He blushed as he looked at his own arms and he puffed his chest out a little in a sad attempt to make himself look bigger. This only caused the girl to giggle slightly and fully remove her mask. Hiccup was mesmerized. _

_The girl had hair black as night, her eyes a dazzling forest green, and held a sort of wisdom that Hiccup guessed could only guess came from days that he had yet to experience. Her face was soft, and but had an underlying fierceness that would deter any sane man. Her skin was a beautiful light shade of what can only be called Ivory, much so that it is as if she'd never seen the light of day, but her cheeks had a rosy glow that went perfectly with her face. Her face was angular and her cheekbones could be seen slightly. She was gorgeous, and Hiccup couldn't help but ogle at her beauty. _

_The girl noticed this and coughed awkwardly as she shifted her feet, and stopped scratching the Skrill's head. Hiccup shook his head and blushed as he realized what he had done. _

"_I'm sorry." He apologized, "I must seem like a real jerk…"_

"_No, no," The girl stopped him, "It's ok, you didn't mean to. Trust me, I know you didn't. I've encountered others that…have." Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. _

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. The girl nodded, acknowledging his apology. _

_"I never got your name."Hiccup said, a hopeful smile on his lips. At that the girl looked at him, as who he was, not a scared child who cared for only himself, but a person who was like her, who made sure that others were taken care of before her. She smiled at him, and Hiccups heart fluttered. _

"_My names Frea," She said. "It's nice to meet you… um." _

"_Hiccup." He replied. "My names Hiccup." _

_**END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

That night, he had grown quite close to Frea, and they shared stories of the days after they had left their clans and how they had come to be there that day. He remembered as he told his story that he had begun to cry slightly. He didn't notice it at first until Frea had come up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was then that he noticed that his cheeks were stained with the salty tears of oppressed grief. He remembered feeling Toothless and WhiteFire by his side. Frea had told him that it was alright, that they would create someplace where not only dragons were welcome, but where people could bond with dragons and have the connection that only a dragon and its rider could feel.

Hiccup smiled as he walked up the cobblestone steps and stairs to his home. He reached for the doors handle but stopped. Toothless, who had not been looking up at the time, bumped into his rider. He looked up, and gave Hiccup a questioning look. Hiccup said nothing and just looked at the village that he had created. The village that he and Frea… And his mother, he added to the list. Without his mother, he would not be where he was today.

Hiccup winced comically as a motherly voice yelled at him for not having arrived faster, and that his food was getting cold. His smile widened as he told his mother that he'd be in shortly. Hiccup gave Raziel one last look before opening the door wider, and getting out of the way of an eager dragon who smelled the fish that his mother was cooking. He entered and was greeted by his mother,Valka, whom held a bowl and wooden spoon.

Valka was now well into her fifties, with grey hairs sprouting every other day, Hiccup guessed that she would have a full head of white by the time Rodan comes of age in a few summers.

Rodan was a young lad of ten summers. He measured up to his fathers shoulder and sported the same hair as his father but in the same black shade of his mother. His skin tone had taken after his father, and he had his mothers brilliant eyes. Rodan had inherited his fathers freckles and his mothers build, which Hiccup was thankful for. His face had the same shape as his fathers, as did his nose. All in all, Rodan was Hiccups pride and joy, and the lad had made his father proud many times in the past.

Almost as if on cue, the sprite ten year old came barreling threw the door that lead to his bedroom and nearly knocked Hiccup over as he enveloped his father in a hug.

"Dad!" He says gleefully as he latches on to his father. Hiccup smiles and picks him up.

"Woah!" Hiccup exaggerates as he pretends to stumble. "My boy, what has your grandmother been feeding you! You're getting heavier by the second." Rodan laughs and wriggles out of his fathers grasp; only to tackle him and initiate a miniature war. Hiccup rolls to the side and picks up his son by the feet. He then holds them as he stands and Rodan is left hanging upside down, back to back with his father holding his feet and prancing around the house. Valka laughs as she comes back out of the kitchen and sees the two boys going at it again. She looks at the smiling face of Hiccup as he sets down Rodan. Rodan only smiles and vows that one day, he'll be the one to carry his father around. Hiccup laughs, "I'm sure you will, and if your grandmother keeps feeding you like she does, it'll be sooner than later." He looks at Valka as he says this and she mocks a scowl.

"I would think sooner, even without my cooking, Rodans' always been a strong lad. He was certainly stronger than you when you were his age." Rodans' eyes widen as he looks at his father, who sported a nice build. He could never imagine his father being thin and weak.

"That was long ago Mom, but it's true Rodan, your old man was a twig. Even when I was born, I remember your grandmother told me I was a wee little thing. It's the reason they named me Hiccup." Rodan gets up and climbs on his father. He positions himself so that he is behind Hiccup and his arms are around his neck, his head rests on his father head.

"But your not small anymore," Rodan says. Hiccup smiles as he gets up and Rodan tightens his grasp on his father. Hiccup grabs his sons legs and continues to walk as he gives Rodan a piggy back ride.

"Daaaad. Put me down, I'm too old for this." Hiccup smiles and puts Rodan down.

"You're right," Hiccup says, "you are getting old, that is why we are going to start training. Starting tomorrow, we are going out, and making sure you are well trained in the art of battle and diplomacy." Rodan smiled and ran off to tell his mother.

"Wait, Rodan!" Rodan skids to a stop and turns around. "Don't forget to tell your mother that I need to speak with her." Rodan nods and runs off to where his mother was tending to the sheep.

Hiccup turned around and only managed to take one step inside when he felt the ground shake. He grabs on to the door frame to stop himself from falling and races inside. He goes into the main area of the house where Valka is standing; her attention directed to the commotion outside.

"Mom!" Hiccup says as he grabs onto a chair, another tremor rocking the house. Valka turns to him as he grabs his sword and mask. "Go to Frea and Rodan, make sure they're safe!" Valka nods and begins to run to the back door, but she stops next to Hiccup, and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Come back home safely." Hiccup nods and they part. He puts on his mask and runs outside into the partly cloudy day. Toothless, who had been resting on his slab of rock before the tremors began, was now at Hiccups side. His face stern and nose flaring. Hiccup straps the sword to his side and mounts Toothless, whom still has the saddle on. Hiccup opens up the tails wing and Toothless takes to the sky.

They soar above the waters, scanning for any enemies and immediately see the cause of all the tremors. Ships, maybe around twenty to forty ships sit in the waters surrounding Raziel and from these ships, the enemy had taken catapults and equipped them with large rocks. From his view, Hiccup could see his people getting on their dragons and taking to the sky, and either fighting or fleeing, like he had trained them to.

Fire from different dragons began to lay waste to the ships below, but it did little as different sized rocks, and now arrows, returned fire and took some dragons, along with their riders, out of the sky. Toothless and Hiccup moved closer to the ships, firing the deadly purple flames at different ships, and protecting those that had fallen. As Hiccup got closer, he began searching faces, in an attempt to identify who was attacking them. Then, as he looked towards the third ship to the right, he felt his pulse quicken at the sight of whom was in charge.

The man commanding his people was fairly large, with a massive red beard. He wore a fur cape, and a green tunic that reached below his knees. But the most prominent feature was the helmet that he wore. The helmet had a worn out look to it, but it was the dragon horns that brought back dreadful memories to Hiccup, and confirmed his fear.

There, commanding his people to destroy Hiccups home, was none other than Stoick the Vast.

The battle with Berk had begun.

**O.K. I know, kill me now, but I truly am sorry for taking so long. I've been caught up with so much that the times I can write are few and far apart. But here it is! **

**If you feel that any of the characters are out of character(OC) or if you have any different ideas, don't be shy or afraid to PM me or drop dem suggestions in the the comment box below. **

**Again, I love you all, you are the reason I write(when I can) and I will see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE. **

Translation:

Ingen vit eld , dålig drake. = No White Fire, bad dragon.

Vi dödar inte dem som är rädda . De är inte att såra någon , de är rädda . Lugna dig Vit Fire . = We do not kill those who are afraid. They are not hurting anyone, they are afraid. Calm yourself White Fire.


End file.
